Valves are ubiquitous in the downhole drilling and completions industry. As the purpose of valves is to selectively enable fluid communication through the valves, the formation of pressure differentials across valves is customary. Large differential pressures across a valve can not only affect the operation of the valve, but can result in damage to the valve due to the sudden inrush of fluid when the valve is opened. For example, ball valves are often used in the art as so-called barrier valves for at least temporarily shutting off production in a hydrocarbon well, which leads to very large pressure differentials. These large pressure differentials can result in the rotatable ball member of the valve to be pressed firmly against its housing, which causes large frictional forces between the ball and the housing and increased difficulty in opening the valve. The frictional forces and inrush of fluid to the valve when opened can cause damage to the valve such that it does not open, close and/or seal properly. Systems for equalizing pressure before opening barrier and similar valves have been developed, but the industry is always receptive of advances and alternatives in pressure equalization technology.